Winter--A Soul X Maka Fanfiction
by fairytailsnivy
Summary: Soul has been suffering from sleep deprivation for a while now, can Maka find the cure to his sleeplessness? (I'm sorry I'm bad at writing summaries. Just...try reading it.) A SoMa fanfic
1. Insomnia

**A new Fanfiction! Yay! Don't worry, I'll be working on both fanfictions and there won't be any hold up! (Not like I'm very fast anyway :/) So anyway, a little overview of this new fanfiction: This is a Soul X Maka Fanfiction, and I'm thinking of making the chapters a bit longer than my Fairy Tail fanfic, so…be excited for that! Without further ado, let's get into my fanfic. Enjoy **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater. Yup.**

Soul's P.O.V.

"Soul, wake up. Come on, we have to go to school!" I groaned. _"School always ruining my sleep," _I thought, rubbing my head drowsily. I looked over to my right to see Maka glaring at me with a disdainful look. I frowned and mumbled, "Ok, ok, I'm up. You don't have to give me that look." Maka's frown lessened slightly, but she still looked a little peeved.

After she left, I quickly put on my regular orange shirt and jacket and ran to the bathroom. While brushing my teeth, I thought about Maka. Often when I'm alone and not doing much, I'll start thinking about her.

"_It's pretty lucky I didn't get Maka-chopped right there and then," _I thought, fitting my headband in my hair. Just then, Maka burst in the bathroom and hit me on the face with a large hardcover book. "What are you doing in here, putting on makeup or something? HURRY UP NOW OR WE'LL BE LATE!" she yelled, giving me the evil eye. *Sigh* I guess that's what you get for not sleeping enough.

Maka's P.O.V.

"We go through this almost every morning!" I chided, while running toward the school. Soul turned away and I thought I saw him roll his eyes and mumble something under his breath. "What did you say?" I asked him, stopping immediately. He also stopped and turned to face me. Immediately I saw how tired he looked. He had dark circles under his eyes and if anything this blood-red eyes looked redder. What had been going on?

Soul's P.O.V.

"I _said_, I can't stand it when you're like this," I replied. Suddenly I noticed the concerned look on her face. I shrugged it off, and continued to walk towards the academy.

It had been a while since I'd had a good night's sleep, with all the crazy dreams I'd been having. Plus, with the extremely cold weather we had been having, it's hard to even get comfortable in my bed. I sighed and kept trudging toward the school.

**Next chapter will be up very soon! Cuz I'm gonna go write it now…Time to turn on the Fairy Tail, Soul Eater and FMA music!**


	2. Ramen

**Look, it's Chapter 2! So fast! Yea! This chapter is wayyyyyy longer than the first but not actually that long. I'm really into my own story, even though I only recently started this thing. After this I'm gonna work on my Nalu fanfic so…again, it's slower when I have two stories to write. All the support helps and usually reading the comments gets me motivated to keep writing! Enjoy **

Soul's P.O.V.

"Soul…Soul…Wake up." _"Ugh, not again," _I thought, drowsily opening my eyes. I saw Maka with a look on her face that said clearly, _"I don't know what to do with you." "She's pretty cute like that," _I subconsciously thought, looking around the room.

"_Oh, no wonder she woke me up again, we're still in class," _I thought, watching the teacher pack up her papers. _"Good, we're going home already, then I can get some more rest," _I thought while getting up to leave.

Maka's P.O.V.

I decided I had to talk to him. "Soul, why are you so sleepy all the time?" He turned and gazed at me with his ruby eyes and said, "I just have a lot on my mind. Plus, the nights are cold." He was right about that. Winter had just arrived and already I had to trade my skirt for some warmer pants.

I didn't say anything else until we reached our apartment. I kicked off my shoes and walked into the kitchen. "Do you want anything to eat, Soul?" "Nah, I'll wait 'till dinner," he replied. I watched him jump onto the couch and arrange the pillows to cushion his head while I boiled some water in a pot. I didn't realize I had been staring until Soul said, "Uhh…Can you not stare at me when I'm trying to sleep? It's kinda…unnerving." "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I was watching you," I said, blushing. _"How awkward can you get?" _I thought, turning to pour myself some tea.

After getting a snack and my tea, I went to sit in the living room chair right next to the couch. Soul had already fallen asleep, as I heard his slow, gentle breathing. I grabbed my book and started to read, but I couldn't concentrate. I put the book down and walked over to look at Soul's face. "_Still sleeping," _I thought, walking over to his room. I grabbed his blanket off the bed and draped it over him. I smiled. "_He's really cute when he sleeps,"_ I thought, smiling as I tentatively played with his hair. I sat down on the floor and begun to read, resting my head gently on Soul's arm. I sighed, and drifted off into story land.

Soul's P.O.V.

When I woke up, I immediately felt something on my left arm as I turned to see Maka, quietly reading her book. My cheeks flushed as I tried to gently move my arm away without her noticing, but she must have heard me as she turned to look at me. _"Gah, so uncool, I'm blushing." _I thought, trying to hide it under the blankets. _"And since when were there blankets?" _I thought, while Maka smiled and said, "Had a nice rest?"

Actually, I still felt a bit groggy as last night I had barely any sleep at all. I got up and replied, "Yea, I feel a bit better. Anyway, what's for dinner, I'm starving." She then got up as well and asked, "Is ramen ok?"

"Ugh, not again, we had that last night!"

"I'll make it from scratch this time,"

"How are you gonna do that? You don't know how to make noodles!"

"How do you know that?"

"I _know _you! We live in the same apartment!"

"Ok, maybe I'm not making the noodles but I _will _make the soup and the condiments!"

I smiled. "What? What's so funny?" she asked, looking a little bit frustrated. Sometimes I rile her up just for the fun of it. Besides, she's cute when she's mad.

"Nothing, I'm just teasing. Ramen is fine." I replied, plunking back down on a chair while still grinning. Maka just shook her head and walked back to the kitchen.

Maka's P.O.V.

"_*Sigh* Soul and his jokes. I'm not even sure why he finds them funny,"_ I thought, putting some chicken stock in a pot. "_I don't know how I put up with him," _Almost instantly after thinking it, I knew it was a stupid thought. "_Of course I know how I put up with him. He's cool, funny and even though he looks menacing, he's kind too. And he's my weapon. Mine," _I thought, smiling at the thought. At that point, the meat started to sizzle on the pan, and so I had to stop daydreaming and start thinking about NOT burning the steak.

Soul's P.O.V.

"That was pretty good, Maka," I said, trying to stay cool while still complimenting her. She smiled and said, "Look who's happy about the food." I pulled out my phone and checked my texts. Finding nothing much, I moved over to the couch where Maka was sitting.

"What are you reading?" I asked, peeking over at her book. "Manga…" she absentmindedly replied. I sighed and sleepily leaned on Maka's shoulder. "Still tired?" she asked. I yawned and closed my eyes. It felt nice to just lean on her and rest. I opened my eyes for a second to look at Maka. She was smiling, and I may have only dreamed it, but I thought I saw a faint blush on her face. Then, I fell into a much needed sleep.

**Guys it's not over! Just wanted something other than a cliffhanger to end the chapter, even though that's kinda my thing. Anyway I really enjoy writing this and I hope you all like it too! **


	3. Feelings

**Look! Another chapter! XD I'm usually really slow but I really love this story so I'm working on it more. I may also do a little Pokemon story about my playthrough if anyone is interested Enjoy!**

Maka's P.O.V.

I must have fallen asleep on the couch, as when I woke up all I could see was white hair. Blushing furiously, I pulled my head away from Soul's head and looked around. It was morning, and just as I started to panic I remembered it was a Saturday. I looked back at Soul and saw he was still sleeping. His head was resting on my shoulder, so I was afraid that if I moved I might wake him. I then carefully picked up my book and started to read.

I had probably read for about an hour when Soul finally woke up. "Ohayo, sleepyhead," I said, smiling at Soul. His cheeks were a bit pink, but he looked much less tired and he had a slight smile on his face. "Morning," He replied, sliding his head down onto my lap. "What are you doing?" I asked, feeling my cheeks flush. "You were in the way of the pillow, so I'm using you as one," he said, looking up into my face. "Well, you're going to have to get up if you want breakfast," I said, putting my book down. He stared at me for a while and then obligingly sat up to let me go cook.

"_Well that was…" _I thought, grabbing some bacon out of the fridge. I thought about what had happened for a while before thinking, "_What if Soul __**likes**__ me?" _I pondered for a while before saying quietly, "That can't be it. He must still be drowsy." But still the thought stayed with me, and it kept bugging me until I heard a feminine voice say, "I'm baaaaaack!"

I peeked out of the kitchen. "Blair," I said, "Where've you been?" "Oh, just been doing a little shopping!" she replied, putting five large bags on the floor. "A little?" asked Soul, "What the hell is in those bags? You always wear the same outfit and you wear NOTHING when in cat form!" "Oh, just little things," she said, avoiding the question. "Anything I missed?" I blushed. "No, nothing at all, Soul was just, um…sleeping on the couch. Yea," I quickly said. Soul gave me a questioning look but didn't say anything while I quickly got back to the cooking.

Soul's P.O.V.

Maka started acting quite odd after that morning, avoiding my eye contact and often just sitting around daydreaming. Later in the day, Maka received a text from Tsubaki asking if she could come over for a while as Black*Star was going to go hang out with a friend. "I didn't know Black*Star _had_ any other friends," I said, smirking. Maka giggled and said, "Of course he does, you just never see them because you're so selfish,"

"I am not selfish!"

"How do you know, have you ever asked anyone else?"

"Well, no…"

"See! That's selfish!"

"_Is she testing me? Or is she trying to tease me?" _I thought, pausing for a while. I then said, "Maybe I just forgot to ask him."

"Are you sure?"

"What kind of question is that?"

We were both smiling now and I started to laugh. She joined in soon after and I looked at her face. She looked really beautiful, with her light brown pigtails framing her face perfectly and…

"YAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOO! BLACK*STAR IS IN THE HOUSE!" "Oh look, it's our favorite assassin," said Maka sarcastically as she got up to greet the weapon and meister at the door. I grinned and followed her to the door. "Hey Black*Star, Tsubaki. Where's your friend?" asked Maka, giving a knowing look to Tsubaki. _"What the hell…" _I started to think, but my thoughts were cut off with Black*Star yelling, "He's right here!" while grabbing on to me with one arm. I smiled. "Ya see, Maka? No friends," I said, grinning even wider. "Hey, I'm the one who kept it a surprise!" she said, playfully pushing me to the right. I then started to laugh.

Maka's P.O.V.

I felt like Soul's eyes were always on me while we talked to Black*Star and Tsubaki. I was desperate to hide my flushed cheeks and I attempted using various objects to obstruct their view of my face. When they were about to leave after dinner, Tsubaki turned to me and said, "Let me know if you need any help, ok?" she then winked and ushered Black*Star out the door.

"What was that about?" Soul asked, giving me a questioning look. I had a suspicion, but I wasn't about to tell him. "Uhh…I don't know," I said, turning away, blushing. "_Damn I wish there wasn't so much awkwardness,"_ I thought, getting ready to take a shower. "_I kind of like this new feeling though. It's kind of warm and fuzzy, and it swallows me up every time I look into Soul's eyes,"_ I thought next, blushing again.

Soul's P.O.V.

After taking a shower, I went and sat down at the couch and turned on the TV. Nothing interesting seemed to be on, so I turned it back off. Maka then came in wearing a comfortable shirt with short-shorts and tentatively plopped down next to me. I absentmindedly leaned on her again. "Your hair smells nice…" she said, putting her head in my hair. My face flamed as I said, "What?" She then leaned back and said, "The soap you use. It smells nice." Was that a blush I saw on her face?

She sleepily leaned onto my chest, somewhat like what I did last night. My heart started beating very fast and I hoped she couldn't hear it quicken. I decided I would take her to her room to rest, as last night we both slept on the couch. As much as I wanted to stay like this, my back was also starting to ache and lying down for a while wouldn't hurt.

I leaned in to Maka's ear and said, "Here, I'll take you to your bed," and helped her walk to her room. I then lay her on the bed and started to leave but something prevented me from walking out. "Stay…" I heard Maka drowsily moan. My heart seemed to burst out of my chest while my face turned very hot. I then slowly got in the bed on the other side, keeping as much distance as possible. I felt really awkward and thought, _"So uncool…" _Suddenly Maka crawled closer to me and rested her head next to mine. I tensed up for a few seconds but soon I relaxed and let out a sigh. Maybe this _could_ work. There were two big problems though.

I had absolutely no idea what to do when you like someone. Most would see me as the bad boy, wanted by all the girls. But I'm not. I had no experience whatsoever in this whole, new feeling. And then there was her dad. Spirit, Maka's crazy, cheating, overprotective father would DEFINITELY get in the way. _"I wonder what I could do…"_ I thought. Sleep started to overwhelm me and I couldn't hold it off any longer, and so I drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Now I have to rest my arms from so much typing! XD Hope you have enjoyed and please follow and comment if you like it! Question: do you prefer long or short chapters? Thanks for reading.**


End file.
